


Constellations

by FabKrab



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Casual, Domestic, F/M, Feudal Era, Fluff, Post canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabKrab/pseuds/FabKrab
Summary: Kagome takes some time to teach her Husband about the constellations that span across the skies of their world.





	Constellations

It was a night like any other in the Feudal Era. Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying their time alone, huddled next to each other near the fire pit. Ever since Kagome had passed through the well for the last time, Inuyasha had been very protective of her. They were together a majority of the day, and when they weren't together Inuyasha found himself growing very antsy. It was the first day in a while that it had been clear outside at night, and so the two were sat out in the clearing by the sacred with a fire burning.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, studying her face. She looked up at the stars in awe, her attention entirely taken by the night sky.

"You know, Inuyasha, I've never gotten to look at the stars like this before." She said.

"Really?" He replied. Inuyasha looked up at the sky himself, taking in the beauty of the celestial objects that could be observed. Sure, it was beautiful, but he didn't see anything to write home about. Kagome could see his feelings written on his face and sighed. 

She pointed up at the sky and said, "Do you see that bright star? It's in the southwestern sky."

"Keh. Of course I see it, Kagome. I have eyes"

"That's Jupiter." The woman stated. She turned her attention back to the confused hanyou and sighed. 

"Jupiter is a planet, Right?" He asked. Inuyasha was embarrassed due to his lack of knowledge, and Kagome patted him on the back.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Jupiter is a planet. We can also see Virgo, Bootes, and Leo from here!"

"What're those? Are they demons?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome let out a light chuckle and shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha. Those names are constellations. Constellations are the formations that major stars make in the night sky! Before my era's technology, people used them to tell what time of year it is, along with the position of the sun and the position of the moon!"

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, trying to decipher the positions of the stars in order the make pictures. He couldn't wrap his head around it. The stars were too sporadic for him to make any sense of them, and he couldn't see how anybody else could do it. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from his wife. 

Kagome scooted to sit in front of Inuyasha, and put her hands on his shoulders, urging him to look at her. He shyly looked her in the eyes, and relaxed when he saw the calm, patient look in her eye. He still felt stupid for not knowing which stars and planets were which, but Kagome's patient smile made him feel a little better. She pointed at the sky again.

"Do you remember where Jupiter was?" She urged.

"Yeah. It's that bright one that's kinda southwest, right?"

"Yeah! I want you to find the closest, brightest star to Jupiter."

Inuyasha squinted up at the sky. His vision went slightly northwest, and located what he was sure was one of the stars Kagome was talking about. He looked at Kagome.

"Was it East or West?"

"West"

"That's regulus."

"Oh."

"Regulus is part of the constellaton Leo, the lion. If you look here" She guided his hand slightly up, "This is part of Leo," and to the other side of Jupiter, "and this is part of Leo." She pointed out the rest of constellation to him, and set his hands down. Inuyasha looked at her, perplexed at the interaction that just took place. She kissed him softly on his lips, and grabbed his hand again.

"I'm getting a little chilly. I think we should head back to the hut." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha realized how tired Kagome had been getting through trying to teach him about the stars and the constellations. They walked back to their hut so Kagome could get ready for bed, and Inuyasha couldn't help but think about the stars. 

He may not understand them quite yet, but thanks to Kagome he has a newfound appreciation for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, It's Jay! If you like this, consider donating to my paypal or my Ko-fi! If enough people request it, I might even make a patreon! I hope you all have a good one, and make sure your brain cells don't overheat <3


End file.
